This invention relates to a holder for slender elongated articles such as fishing rod sections.
The usual practice is to carry fishing rod sections loosely in a bag or pouch, requiring the fishing line to be withdrawn from the rod sections and wound on the reel.
This can be very inconvenient, especially in moving from place to place through underbrush along a stream or along the shore of a lake where the rod cannot be carried fully assembled and ready for fishing.
There is a need for a better arrangement for carrying fishing rod sections in such manner that they can be easily and quickly assembled, and not require the line to be removed from each section.
Although such advantages are particularly desirable for fishing rods, the invention is of more general application and is not limited to fishing rods.